ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Spinjitzu Master/Transcript
(At Ninjago City, Dareth kicks Kozu out of his dojo.) Dareth: Heh, I told you they'd do it. Edna: (Looks at the grayed-out sky) Oh, is it the Ninja? Lou: It must be. Man: The Ninja have won? Lou: Haha, we're saved! Brad: About time. Lou: Now to get this place back in order. (Kozu laughs as a bright light shone in the sky.) Dareth: What the...(The Garmatron appears from the beam of light.) What is that? (Everyone runs away but Dareth stands in front of its cannons.) Oh. All right. You will have until the count of three to leave here before I unleash the power of one, hee-yah! The Dragon. Two, penguin. (Chatters. The Overlord points his cannons at Dareth.) Two and a half... Overlord: Three. (He fires at him.) Dareth: Haha. You missed. (He points another blaster at him.) Oh, no. (He screams and takes cover behind a building.) We shall meet again. This I swear! Where are those Ninja? (The Overlord laughs as he infects more of Ninjago City with Dark Matter.) ---- (The Ninja are still stuck on the Dark Island. Dr. Julien finishes bandaging Lloyd's leg.) Lloyd: Can I still fight? Julien: Hmm, I'm sorry. That leg will take weeks to heal. Lloyd: We don't have weeks. (Grunts) Wu: The battle between good and evil will be decided today. Kai: And we can't even get to the fight, much less get off this island. Jay: Ah. I wonder if I'll ever see Nya again. Zane: Perhaps it's best to think of our friends as we remember them in our hearts, not as they are now. Lloyd: But I don't remember my father any other way. Misako: Your father loved you. It was the evil of the Great Devourer that corrupted him. Kai: Sensei, I don't understand. The prophecy said the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord. Why didn't we win? Wu: I...don't know. Jay: Don't know? You're Sensei! You always know. You have a long white beard! Kai: There must be some message to learn. A lesson. A word of wisdom. Just a word? Something. Wu: For once, I'm afraid there is nothing to learn. Only that evil has won. Lloyd: If Sensei doesn't have a lesson, then I do. I used to be nothing but trouble, but then I met you guys. You took me in. Showed me the importance of being brave, the importance of being strong. And most importantly, being good. (Groans) When this battle first began, when the First Spinjitzu Master fought the Overlord and his back was up against the wall and he knew it was all over, did he quit? No. He found a way to keep the fight going. He passed his Elemental Powers to us. Of all people, a bunch of kids. But there must have been a reason he chose us. I'd like to think it's because he knew we'd never back down, we'd never give up. We've learned the ancient ways of the Ninja. And Ninja never quit. Kai: He's right. If that means we have to swim the sea to get off this island, then so be it. (He starts wading in the ocean.) Jay: The entire ocean? But I didn't bring my floaties. Kai: Ugh. Cole: Well, if you got a better plan... Zane: I don't, but he may. (He points to his Falcon.) Julien: Ooh, the Falcon. He must have found something. ---- (Everyone is now climbing up a mountain on Kai's Fire Mech. They arrive at the Temple of Light.) Zane: You brought us back to the Temple of Light? I do not understand. We've already been here. Misako: This location, I've seen this before. I just never understood it. (She looks at a scroll with the Temple's layouts.) Kai: (Grunts) I think I found something. It's just like the map. (He inserts his Elemental Blade inside a slot.) Wu: There's one more over there. Julien: And here. Misako: And over here. (They each insert their Blades, opening up a hidden platform.) Kai: What is it? Jay: Cool. Misako: It is the fighting suit the First Spinjitzu Master used when he battled the Overlord. Cole: You mean the First Spinjitzu Master once sat here? Haha, get out of here! (He occupies the mech.) How do you make this thing work? Julien: (Sighs) I think time has done her in. She's only a relic now. Wu: If it worked for the First Spinjitzu Master, perhaps it will work for the next Spinjitzu Master? Lloyd: It's worth a shot. (Cole climbs out so Lloyd can try it.) Cole: Hey, watch out. (He jumps off the mech.) Lloyd: Hmm, nothing. (The mech suddenly activates.) Whoa! Cole: Whoa! Kai: Looking good! Jay: Killer! Zane: Amazing! Wu: How does the leg feel now? Lloyd: Stronger. Misako: Well, I know how he is getting to Ninjago, but what about us? Jay: (Hears a roar outside) I know that sound. It's out Dragon! Wu: I believe we just found our way off this rock. ---- (The Ninja head back to Ninjago.) Kai: I see Ninjago. We're not far away! (He points to purple light coming out of the clouds.) Cole: Oh, you sure that's Ninjago? Jay: Wow. Kai: (Sees a building that wasn't there before) What is that thing? Wu: Garmatron. Misako: It's turned into a fortress? Julien: But where's the Overlord? (They land on the ground and hide.) Kai: He's turned everyone evil. Jay: Oh, just like Nya. Cole: And now they're helping his cause. I can't wait to see the look on the Overlord's face when he gets a load of us. Jay: Oh, my goodness. (The Garmatron blasts some Dark Matter toward their direction.) Oh, sweet mother may I. Kai: Look out, Jay! Zane: Is that the look you were hoping for? Jay: Zane, no. Misako: The metamorphosis is complete. The Overlord's changed into his original form. (She points toward the top of Garmatron.) Cole: But we can't fly up there. Wu: We have my father's Golden mech. We have to draw their fire to help Lloyd use the mech against the Overlord. Cole: We hear you loud and clear. (The Ninja, Wu, and Misako fly on the Dragon.) Everyone, hold on tight! Kozu: Wait. Wait. Wait. Now! (The Stone Army fires at them.) Cole: Look out, Sensei! Kai: Pull up! Quick, pull up! Misako: The Stone Army is protecting its master. They will never let Lloyd get close. Wu: Then we have to get close. Dareth: yeah. I knew they'd be back. Lloyd: Time to bring out the big buttons. (He slashes at a group of Stone Warriors.) Ninja— (The mech's arm gets shot off. Nya laughs and keeps shooting at him until he falls over.) Wu: He's been hit. Misako: We need to protect him. Lloyd: Ugh. Oh, no! Ugh. Ninja: Ninja, go! (They jump out and fought for Lloyd.) Lloyd: Ah. I'm okay. Jay: Yeah, but are we? Zane: Ice! (He makes a shield to protect them from Dark Matter.) Kai: Good job, Zane! (Nya breaks the Ice.) Fire! (Nya retreats back up the building. The Ninja are outnumbered.) Jay: I know we've always drawn a crowd, but this is ridiculous. Kai: How can you be making jokes at a time like this? Jay: Hey, if I'm going down, might as well go down laughing. Zane: If this is how we're going to go down, I'm proud to be fighting alongside my brothers. Cole: Hear, hear. (Wu, Misako and Dr. Julien land on a nearby building.) Wu: We need to go back and save them. Misako: There are too many. Look. (She points to the Overlord.) His helmet must have fallen off during his transformation. Julien: What does that matter? Misako: He who wears the helmet, controls the Army. Wu: What? Misako: It was written in the scroll. What if the helmet is more than just the key to the clock? What if that helmet is the reason Garmadon was able to control the Stone Army in the first place? If we can get to that helmet, we could stop the Army. Julien: What are we waiting for? Lloyd: Keep fighting! Unh. Never give up! Kai: Ninja never quit! Ninja: Ninja, go! (They use Spinjitzu, but Nya stops them.) Jay: We're doomed, guys. Misako: There it is. (Dareth, having escaped being corrupted, appearz near the helmet.) Dareth: Ah, finally, a little protection for my noggin. Misako: Wait! Dareth: (Puts it on his head) Eh, what? (The Army suddenly stops attacking.) Kai: What happened? Zane: They are frozen. Kozu: All hail the Brown Ninja! What do you command? Jay: Brown Ninja? Dareth: Hehe, what's up, fellas? Looks like we all know who's in command now. Cole: The helmet controls the Army. Well done. Jay: Oh, that means we now stand a fighting chance. Lloyd: I need to get to the top of that fortress. I may not be able to get there by myself, but with your help, I can face him. Ninja: Ninja, go! (They activate their Elemental Blades.) Dareth: Where'd you get those? I want one. Kai: You too, Brown Ninja. (He gives him his Blade.) Today, you're one of us. Shall we do it once more, just for old time sake? Dareth: Ninja, go! Army! About face! Stone Army, go! (The Army runs up the stairs, but Nya shoots them.) You better get this back. (He gives Kai his Blade back.) Misako: Let's help them out. (They start flying, but Nya shoots them.) We're hit! Wu: We have to land. This is as far as we can go. Jay: Look out! (Cole gets hit with Dark Matter.) Lloyd: Cole, come on. Get up. Cole: Ugh. I'm hit. Go! Go on without me. Ugh. Kai: We need to move. Now! (Jay pushes Lloyd before he gets hit with Dark Matter, taking the shot instead.) Lloyd: Jay! Jay: Get out of the way! Kai: Don't look! Just keep climbing! Zane: Ugh. From my calculations, with the distance remaining to the top, the odds are that only one of us is going to make it. Lloyd: Then let's beat the odds! Let's— (Jay and Cole come after them.) Zane: Go on. I'll hold them back. Kai: Nya! I'm gonna draw her fire so you can make it to the top. Lloyd: No, don't! We can do this together. Kai: No. There's only one Green Ninja. This is your fight. Nya: You're hurt, you hardly stand a chance. Kai: Hiya! (He breaks her machine.) Go, Lloyd! Lloyd: I have come here to fight you! Overlord: You're in no shape to fight. It's over. Evil wins. Lloyd: A Ninja never quits! Overlord: (Laughs) You don't even have a sword. Lloyd: I don't need a sword. (He surrounds himself with his Energy.) Overlord: Then all I have to say is... goodbye. (He tries to push Lloyd off the building, but he instead became the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master.) Misako: He has become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Wu: This is the Final Battle. Lloyd: I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master! Overlord: No. No! (Lloyd summons his Golden Dragon.) Dareth: Awesome! Overlord: You can't defeat me. Where there is light, there will always be shadow! Lloyd: Unless my light is bright enough! This ends now. Overlord: You can't defeat me. No! No! No! (The Overlord implodes, and the fog engulfing entire city disappears with everyone who was corrupted is turned back to normal.) Kai: Ugh. What happened? Kai and Jay: (They see Nya back to normal.) Nya! (They run towards her.) Kai: My sister. Jay: Nya, you're back! Cole: (Helping Zane get up) Come here, you tin can. Zane: Brother. Julien: Is this really happening? We did it? Dareth: We did it. You did it. I did it! Heck, who didn't do it!? Kai: Yeah. But where's Lloyd? (Lloyd flies down on his Dragon.) All: Lloyd! Misako: You were brilliant, son. Wu: Because of you, Ninjago was saved. Because of you, there will be a tomorrow. Kai: Speaking of which, if the Overlord should ever decide to show his face again around here, we'll be ready. Cole: And next time, we'll be a little more humble. Zane: And a little more wise. Jay: And with better catchphrases. (Misako sees Lloyd frowning.) Misako: We will all miss your father. (From behind them, Garmadon emerges from a pile of rocks and approaches them limping.) Garmadon: Lloyd. What...what happened? Misako: Garmadon, is it really you? Lloyd: Dad? Oh, dad! (He runs and embraces him.) Misako: Every ounce of evil and venom is gone. Garmadon: I feel good. Haha, it's been so long. Wu: Good to have you back, brother. Garmadon: Wu. Good to be back. Jay: Aw, would you look at that? Who would have thought we'd ever see the day? You think we should dogpile them? Kai: Let's give them their moment. They earned it. Cole: It's been quite a ride, fellas. Zane: you think there will be others? Cole: I hope so. I liked being a Ninja. It's not like we have many other skills. Jay: Ha, speak for yourself, I'm looking forward to doing a little inventing, maybe some model building, dabble in poetry— Kai: Jay's right. We've come a long way and there's no reason why we can't use what we've learned in our everyday lives. And who knows? We may have gotten the balance right today, but there's always tomorrow. There's no way of knowing what's around the corner. But as long as there's something worth fighting for, there's always a need for a Ninja. And we'll be ready. (Everyone looks toward the rising sun.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network